In The Dark
by themostdarkestheart
Summary: A love she has to hide from the world... for she can only with the real her when being with him. He was the only one to see her true face, know her secrets, when all she can do is hiding herself behind the masks that others create for her - her happiness


Neither of them spoke as they entered the room. He locked the door, checking it twice by tugging firmly against it, nodding when he was sure it was secure. He removed his large sunglasses, part of his basic but effective disguise along with a light brown coat under which he wore his usual shirt and jeans, and let his long silvery hair down from his ponytail, gazing at the floor before looking to her.

She had removed her beret, letting her red hair fall free, shaking it out and checking her hairpiece was in place, wrapped firmly in her bangs. Her usual clothes were hidden under a thigh length wool coat, and she also removed a pair of rounded, orange shades.

How very like them, hiding, booking the room disguised as always, leaving next morning in hiding with the briefest of longing looks, a lustful kiss and the unspoken promise to see each other as quickly as time allowed.

He wished they spoke more, in these moments together. But this was wrong. Their voices were for telling lies to others, to hide their desires from the world, to be what others needed them to be and wanted them to be. That duel so long ago had let their truths be known, had seen her concern for him but behind the faint, thin mist in her eyes of lust, his own gaze and soft pants as they realised what had happened, felt the shared thoughts and possibilities opening before them.

As she walked further into the room, he gazed to the door, trying to pull himself from the past, before beginning to fill out the card for their breakfasts to be delivered to their rooms. It was always the same, toast and jam with coffee for him, herbal tea and cereal with fruit slices for her. He quietly opened the door to hang the card on the door handle for room service tomorrow.

Her startled gaze turned to him as she heard the door unlock, but seeing the card in his hands relaxed her. She enjoyed breakfast with him, a glimpse of how life would be every day if they could be their true selves away from the room, away from the dark without being mocked or feared or disgusted. But she needed to be what they expected of her, as others needed him to be what was expected of him.

The room was large, a double en-suite they often tried to book in advance just to get that room. A huge double bed, a small table and chairs by one of the walls, a large television they never used, and a balcony with huge French windows were all familiar sights to them. The lace curtains were drawn, hiding them from the view, 7 storeys up with a spectacular view of Neo Domino at night. One day, perhaps, they would go out there to look out together. But not tonight, not now…

She removed her coat, placing it on the back of one of the chairs by the table, her other pieces of clothing following suit except for her black under dress, her gloves, her stockings. She looked different without her jewellery, but she always left it at home, too afraid she would leave a piece at the hotel, would be discovered, and for the same fear he left his necklace.

She walked into the bathroom, the door closing behind her as he removed his coat and shirt until all he wore was his jeans, feeling soft carpet under his bare feet. He sat quietly on the edge of the large bed, waiting for her. After his rebirth, doctors had been unsure how he would function, but he had coped. He hadn't even been sure if he could enjoy pleasure like this anymore, but he knew now, knew he had struggled because his deepest desires had been buried under his prideful, Lone-wolf exterior.

After time she emerged, still dressed the same, still looking the same. But that gleam was in her eyes he knew so well, his excitement rising in his body. She took that time alone to allow herself to be free, to close her eyes and feel her inhibitions sliding away. She had been wearing masks all her life, sometimes she lost herself in between swapping masks in her soul. What others had seen as another mask had been the real her. But it scared them, made them want to see a different face, a kinder, sweeter, softer face, and another mask was shaped and created in her soul to make them happy. This, with him, was when those masks were put aside and her true face was shown.

She approached him in the silence of the room, gazing down at him as she folded her arms, the gesture accenting her impressive bust. He smiles, faint, slightly scared within, adding to the excitement both felt but didn't voice. She leaned forwards, stroking his hair as she looked into his eyes, a gentle kiss passing between them as their lips met, parted, tongues licking together. She never kissed him much, and he adored that sweet fruity taste to her mouth he couldn't place.

The pain seared through his lower jaw screamed at him suddenly, his taste of her mouth now soaked with the hot copper taste of his blood. She had bitten down hard into his bottom lip, tugging it down, showing his bottom row of teeth as he screwed his eyes shut from the pain. A sultry giggle crept through her lips as she sucked on his wound, looking up at his face twisted with the pain of her actions. He tries to pull back, cannot, has to stay there as tears of pain form in the corner of his eyes, the first of many he hoped.

Between his legs spoke of enjoying her actions, a stark contrast to his cries of pain, kept low but enough for her to hear. Her eyes wandered down and her smile grew wider, her beautiful face coated with an almost sinister sneer as she licked his blood from her lips. Such a reaction was what she hoped for, told her she was succeeding in her goal to hurt him as much as she could.

He adored pain, enjoyed being beaten, kicked, bloodied, truly dangerous pain that was more then just whips and bondage. His torso was coated in scars and marks from his hard life, fighting every day to keep satisfaction for everyone. If only they knew their great hero, their protector, would become lustful when beaten, aroused when punched, made him feel truly alive. Only she knew his dirty little secret, knew his darkest, most inner self. Just as he knew her.

Within the moments of her life, she had shown many masks, but this was her true face. The sadist. Sexually pleased by inflicting pain on others. She didn't know if it was the curse of the life she had lead, or if she had truly been so sick all along. Like people are born gay, perhaps she was born like this, her lover born as he was.

She had tried to show it before, to let it be known she enjoyed inflicting pain on others, but in that second had been told she didn't enjoy it. He had forced her to hide her face again, even more saddened to see her father, her supposed friends, all trying to convince her this was not true. And her newest mask was made. The innocent, the cheerful, the naïve, good little girl.

She loved to see him like this, to see him in pain by her hand. Already wet heat seeped down her thighs as she saw him grit his teeth, wincing. She gripped his hair tightly between her fingers, silvery strands cascading around his pale features as she pulled him up by his scalp, his yelp only exciting her further. She threw him back on the bed, tossing his head back onto the pillows, his lean form following suit as she straddled him.

He saw her Signer mark beside his Dark Signer mark tattoo, another attempt to force himself to never forget his sins. They both had shared the joy of loosing their virginities together, but even then had been dark, with her gripping him and moving him. She knew what she wanted for her first time and she took it as he complied to her every desire to feel her hurting him more. Gone was the Lone Wolf, gone the strong leader, needing and desiring pain, pain given by her, who adored that sweetest moment of pain within her very core because it opened the possibilities of a future of more.

One day, she would carve her mark into him. On his stomach? His back? His face? That truly excited her, the point of no return when all of her masks would fall from the shelves of her mind and she would be the real her, seen for all her sick desires. The thoughts excited her too much and she gave in to her desires, his own out of control as their darkest desires took over, to hurt and be hurt by each other, bites and thrusts in actions as old as time, sweat stinging open wounds and cuts adding to his desire for pain, and her lusting to be the one to inflict it.

The hours were long, seemed to last forever for both of them in their painful lovemaking until they both finally were overtaken by orgasmic bliss. Her nails dug deep into his skin, her toes curling as she sank her weight upon him to feel their combined orgasm as she screamed his name, mingling with his own cries of hers, how wonderful her name sounded from his mouth. She sat there, rolling her hips, riding her waves of bliss as she looked down at him.

He looked back, wordless as they stayed joined together, feeling this moment both wished would last longer then a minute or two. Between the pants and the gasps he tried to speak but her finger pressed to his lips, a tear rolling down her cheek as she shook her head with a sad smile on her lips. She'd be daddy's sweet little girl again, the sweet rose in so many people's lives, pretend to love someone who didn't know her truest heart, he needed to be the determined leader to defend those that were weak, to shield those that looked up to and admire him as an incorruptible enforcer. They couldn't do that as the creatures they were in their hearts, who they saw when they looked in the mirror, what they were in the duel so long ago now and could be when together.

She slid off of him, both missing each other's heat as she lay beside him, her head on the pillow as she dried her eyes, both still gasping and recovering. He gripped the covers, pulling them over his naked form as she did the same, covering herself up as her arms rested on the blankets.

He held her softly as they fought to catch their breath, not close but enough for her to see his slender, pale arm draping over her, to try and reach out within the silence. She must have been feeling kind after their lovemaking, for her curved form slid back towards his, her firm backside resting on his thighs. She let him hold her, snuggled back against his toned, wounded chest, quiet as her hand held his.

They gazed at the balcony window hidden by the lace curtains, it was raining outside fiercely, a storm overhead to rage all night. It often rained after these moments of exposing their dark desires to one another, and its rhythmic drumming sent the dark lovers to sleep together, silent in the dark.


End file.
